1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulating substrate board for a semiconductor and a power module and, more particularly, relates to a metal-ceramic circuit substrate board having a high heat-cycle resistance, which is suitable for the installation of high power electronic parts, such as power modules, and a power module having the insulating substrate board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, high power modules have been used to control a heavy electric current of electric automobiles, electric cars, tooling machines or the like. The power modules have mainly a plurality of semiconductor tips. A high electric insulation performance is required for a substrate board to which the semiconductor tips are fixed, in order to obtain a large current from a front surface and a back surface of each semiconductor tip. Further, a temperature of the semiconductor tip is elevated by heat generated when a heavy current is passed through the semiconductor tip. Accordingly, a good heat transferability has been required for the substrate board on which the semiconductor tips are fixed, and parts surrounding the board. Furthermore, a high reliability and a durability have been required for the substrate board which is installed on the automobiles, electric cars or the like.
So-called thermal cycle test is normally carried out in order to know the reliability and durability of the substrate board. In such thermal cycle test, a thermal shock is applied on the substrate board by changing the temperature of the substrate board between the possible highest temperature and the possible lowest temperature within a short time, and any damage of the substrate board is investigated. In general, the substrate board for use in the automobiles or the electric cars is required to withstand the thermal cycle test of 1000 times.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional power module in section. The power module has semiconductor tips 1, brazing material layers 4, a metal layer 3, a ceramic substrate board 2 as an insulating substrate board, a metal layer 5, a brazing material layer 6, and a metal base plate 7 piled in this order. Reference numeral 8 denotes plating layers formed on the metal layers 3 and 5, and the metal base plate 7. Wirings between the semiconductor tips 1 are omitted in FIG. 1.
It is considered that an insulating substrate board consisting of a ceramic substrate board bonded to an aluminum plate may be suitable for a power module having a high reliability for use in the automobiles or the electric cars. In general, if the insulating substrate board consisting of a metal and ceramics is subjected to the thermal cycle test as mentioned above, a stress is generated on the boundary surface between the metal and the ceramics, because the metal is different in thermal expansion coefficient from the ceramics, so that the ceramic substrate board is broken finally. However, if the metal is aluminum, the evaluation of the thermal cycle may be enhanced remarkably compared with copper, because the aluminum is deformable so as to reduce the stress applied to the ceramics.
Heretofore, various methods have been proposed to bond an aluminum plate and a ceramic substrate board using a brazing material as shown in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 57945/1991 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 68448/1990. Among these methods, an aluminum plate is bonded to an aluminum nitride board or an alumina board by using a brazing material of Al—Si series or Al—Ge series. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,430, published on 1976, shows the use of silicon as an aluminum binding assistant. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 193358/1995 and No. 276035/1955 disclose such a method that aluminum in molten state is contacted with a substrate board of aluminum nitride or an alumina substrate board, and the aluminum is solidified, so that the aluminum is bonded directly to the substrate board.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 193358/1995 and No. 276035/1955 disclose such a method that aluminum in molten state is contacted with a substrate board of aluminum nitride or an alumina substrate board, and the aluminum is solidified, so that the aluminum is bonded directly to the substrate board.
The insulating substrate board consisting of aluminum and ceramics is used for a power module by bonding semiconductor tips to the aluminum by using brazing materials. In such a case, the aluminum is held between the ceramics and the brazing materials with the semiconductor tips, and accordingly, the aluminum must have a role for protecting the ceramics and have a function to arrange the brazing materials and the semiconductor tips. Thus, an insulating substrate board which is not so affected by the thermal shock is required. Specifically, the heat transferability of the power module is reduced remarkably by the cracks formed due to the thermal shock in the aluminum or the brazing material of the lead solder or in the boundary surface between the brazing material and the aluminum, so that the semiconductor is elevated in temperature and broken finally.